


The Stars Above Us

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Christmas, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Magic, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon hybrid, Running Away, Stars, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Clara was a goddess among the stars and above that, his mother. And she would give him the strength to speak against Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Tommyinnit & Clara
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 13
Kudos: 681
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	The Stars Above Us

Tommy's mother wasn't just a woman among the stars, she was a blanket of them flying across the night sky. His mother, Clara, was a goddess of many things, mostly the night, isolation, and inner strength. His father was a distant kingdom's top knight before he was killed. His name still circulated but Tommy's name was never uttered next to his.

When Tommy built his tower to the sky, he took the trident he had hidden from Dream. Moving up towards the stars, he felt the rain turn to snow and brush his cheeks. At some point, he stopped falling.

Gentle hands curled around him and supported him. He felt one hand come up and wipe away his freezing tears. Blinking his eyes open, his mother, in all her godly glory, stood before him.

Tears were streaming down her face just as fiercely as him.

"Mum..." Tommy whispered and curled into her long robes.

"My little firefly. My raccoon." She giggled the last words as Tommy grumbled.

"Why did dad's hybrid genes have to present before yours?"

"My blessing has been with you since you were a babe."

"What blessing?"

"Your strength and charming attitude!" She squeezed his nose.

"Mum!"

She only laughed in response. Throwing her head back to laugh, hundreds of stars cascaded from her inky hair. She huffed one last time before growing serious.

"Take this and tell that SMP admin that you're leaving. That horrible place isn't good for you."

After speaking, she wrapped a gaint robe around Tommy's shoulders. It was a deep red color that gradiented into yellows, oranges, and blues. Speckles of stars and constellations swam among the blues.

His hybrid ears pounded as his mother released him to fall back down to earth. Before hitting the ground, the robe twirled out to slow his fall.

The freshly fallen snow pillowed him as he caught his breath. Standing up, Tommy turned to admire the runes and constellations on the robe. He gripped the trident in his left hand and headed for the broken nether portal Dream had left.

As he approached the portal swirled to life by itself. Stepping through this portal connect much closer to the portal to DSMP. His boots clicked against the blackstone as he walked. Tommy only stood in the swirls for a minute before he was falling into the community house portal area.

Fireworks boomed in the sky in the distance. 

_Right, it was Christmas_.

Jealousy stung him as he remembered hearing about Phil begging for Techno to be allowed back in just for the holiday. He had suceeded but it hurt more knowing that everyone forgot about the other person they banned.

Coolness pooled on his shoulders as he felt his mother fighting for him to stay calm. Something felt heavy in his pocket as he began the trudge to where Dream was.

Putting his hand into his pocket and pulled out an orb. It was the size of an ender pearl but it swirled like the sphere of a snow globe. He could feel the magic from just holding it alone. If Dream acted like an asshole and redused his leaving permission than he could always barter.

'Or fight,' he thought as the trident pulsed in his hand.

Snow began to fall harsher as he saw the tree from over the hill. Once he reached the top, he took a few moments just to admire the warm light.

"Tommy?" A voice piped up from the now silent crowd of people.

He lowered his gaze to meet Tubbo's terrified one.

"I thought you knew the rules, Tommy" Dream spat and marched over.

"I've come to tell you I'm not staying in the wretched SMP anymore." Tommy spoke up as Dream neared.

"What? You think that just because you have a cool outfit now, that your big shit?"

"My mother has asked for me to return." Tommy's dull gaze looked around at the crowd as he lied.

"I don't give a shit about who your mother is. You are NOT LEAVING." Dream started to shout.

"Dream he's already exiled what would-" Tubbo was cut off.

"NO!"

Tommy blinked as Dream whipped around to scream at the rest of the SMP. Once he finished Tommy huffed a laugh than dissolved into his chest heaving with laughter.

"Are you done? You stupid bitch boy that was so pathetic." Tommy choked out between laughs.

He continued laughing even as Dream swung a punch at him. He only side stepped and moved to walk away.

"No! I have denied your request to leave!"

"Oh you stupid asshole,"

Tommy felt the robe wave in the wind and snow. His eyes flashed white and tail twitched as the stars and moon blinked out of the sky.

"It was never a request."

The sky rumbled and in the pitch black, came falling stars shooting down towards the ground. One slammed into the dirt behind him.

"Fine! Leave just, stop!" Dream shout as bits of debris rained down.

As if it never happened, the stars and moon flickered back into the sky. Tommy turned and walked away from the shuttering group.

  
The next day, Tommy strapped baskets onto Not Henry's sides to carry items. After filling those, he attached Not Henry's lead to Not Carl's saddle. Not Carl was a pure white horse that had stumbled onto Tommy's camp and allowed him to ride them.

As he was attaching the lead he heard the familiar sounds of the portal spitting someone out. He didn't raise his head to look, instead just continuing with his task.

"Tommy." He heard Phil whisper.

"Philza." Tommy grunted.

"Tommy I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" Tubbo raced forward and collapsed onto his knees in front of Tommy.

"This place is a shit hole, Toby. Why would I stay?"

Tubbo only sobbed. Tommy picked up his head to look at the other people who came. A lot of people came.

Niki, Techno, and Phil stood towards the front. Looking behind them he could see Purpled, Quackity, Ghostbur, Eret, Sam, and few other people he could barely see.

"Where is your mother calling you to?" Phil asked.

"My mother hasn't called for me. She only gave me the strength to speak for myself." Tommy finished tying the lead.

"Who is your mother?" Tubbo gurgled from beneath tears.

"I am the son of the Goddess in the Sky, Clara, and Feyaland's top knight."

Techno mulled over his words before recognition dawned on his face.

"I should have guessed from the raccoon ears and tail." Techno almost laughed.

Tommy smirked before kneeling to pull Tubbo into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tubbo chanted into his ear.

"I'll be right behind you. No matter what." Tommy pulled out his compass to show the engraving.

Tubbo pulled his compass out to flip it to the words. Tommy smirked and pressed the orb from his pocket into his friends hands. He had read the runes and relized what it did.

"Smash this on the ground if you ever need me." Tommy whispered.

Tubbo nodded and tucked it away as Tommy stood and swung up onto his horse.

"Love you, Phil. Love you, Techno. I'll see you soon."

Tommy spurred his horse and cow forwards at the sounds of the group yelling their goodbyes and best wishes.

He rode for hours and his robe lit up with color as the sun began to set on his past.

The demigod, Tommy, the setting sun, the last hope, disappeared for ten years.

  
Before he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a different fanfic but I can't find it!! Give Clara content the one dialog piece about her was sad. Wrote this on my shitty phone so there's probably a lot of mistakes. I was thinking of keeping this a oneshot but idk. Tagging on moblie fucking sucks.
> 
> I'm NOT ignoring Dual Games I promise.


End file.
